An Even Newer Moon
by be-inspired
Summary: A re-telling of New Moon. More from Bella, and what happened to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

He. Left.

I still can't believe it.

Okay, of course I believe it. Who _hadn't_ seen this coming? Me.

But obviously I should have known better. He is brilliant, why it took him as long as it did to get a clear glimpse of me is still the biggest mystery.

He's beyond brilliant. He's talented in every sense of the word, in every way a person could _be _talented he was. He just, sparkled…Literally. No creature was ever as perfect as he is.

_I_, on the other hand, have only ever been good at falling…and maybe reading. But in every other way I'm horribly average. Sometimes, below average. Forks has been the only place where someone outside of my immediate family has begged to differ.

Forks also happens to be a pretty messed up little town.

I don't know why I was so surprised to find myself being left by this glorious angel. It probably shouldn't hurt so much; not in the beginning, and surely not now. I loved him, yes. But I never expected him to keep me. For what reasons would he? I should have simply thanked him for sharing any of his moments with me at all…as opposed to wandering aimlessly among trees and bushes and then finally collapsing in a heap.

Still, it does hurt. I won't blame him though. I can't. He has to do what's best for him, just like the rest of us. And really, it's my fault for loving him so much…not that anyone could have helped themselves. But I went into it knowing I wasn't good enough…expecting it to end at any moment. I shouldn't have allowed myself to think that maybe it wouldn't. I'm the one to blame for this.

All I'm good at is falling…and boy did I fall for Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I can wait for just five more minutes…_

In the 3 months that the Cullens had been gone, getting out of bed in the morning had become a daily struggle for me. The internal battle was always the same.

On one hand, I never wanted to see anyone again so long as I lived. On the other, I really, truly, had to. It really was much more difficult than it seemed.

There was nothing for me at Forks High School. The coursework wasn't at all challenging. In fact, I could probably never attend another day of high school except for exams and _still_ pass with at least a C-average.

And I didn't exactly feel as though my friends would miss me if I stopped showing up. I'd already stopped showing up in all ways other than physical. I never spoke. I had tried for a while at first, at the very least to answer the remarks that were occasionally thrown in my direction. But at lunch I had a hard time concentrating on anything other than the empty table across the room, and eventually, those remarks stopped coming my way. Even my teachers had given up, apparently three "Er…what?"-s in a row was enough to classify me as helpless.

But, as much as I hated facing the day, I knew I needed to. Not for myself, but for everyone else. Mostly Charlie. The only experience he had with taking care of others was his job as the Sheriff. And, despite how sure I was that he wished the opposite, there was no one for him to arrest this time. I may be hurt, but there was no crime in it. I felt guilty enough putting him in such a hard position. As it was, I knew he was aware I was hiding. But I just couldn't show that to him anymore. The first week had been enough. Once I'd peaked my head out of the hole that had become my life, I saw how much damage my pain was doing.

After that I sucked it up. I resolved that I would only feel the pain when no one else was there to feel it with me. It was the only fair way to go about it. After all, I'd brought this upon myself, and I'd probably be feeling this pain for the rest of my life.

I couldn't expect anyone else to suffer this too.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **

_**Basically, I hate this story. I don't really know where I'm going with it and I think it shows in the writing. I'll leave it up, but I'm not planning on finishing it any time soon. **_

_**I think I've discovered that I don't have the attention span for writing long pieces and as such, will stick to shorter ones for now.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Heather.**_


End file.
